1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirring machine for a laminated tube solder.
2. Conventional Art
In a screen printing machine, a solder is used as a printing agent, and, the solder is conventionally contained in a cup. Then, the solder charged in the cup by a maker is preserved in a refrigerator, and is stirred at a time of being used so as to be made soft from a solidified state.
Further, this stirring operation is executed by a stirring machine horizontally rotating the cup, or a laminated tube filled with the solder. In this case, a height of the cup is about 10 cm. However, a laminated tube solder as shown in FIG. 8 has been used recently. The laminated tube solder 100 is structured such that a solder 102 is charged into a laminated tube 101, and an adhesive tape 104 for sealing the tube 101 until being-it is used is attached to an outlet 103.
In the case of the laminated tube solder mentioned above, the entire length L thereof is about twice a length of the conventional cup. This is too long to be stirred by a conventional stirring machine which horizontally rotates a vertically placed cup. Furthermore, since the solder being charged may reach a weight of 500 g, it is difficult to maintain a proper balance in relation to centrifugal force when horizontally rotating the laminiated tube solder vertically placed.
The present invention is made by taking the points mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a stirring machine for a laminated tube solder structured such as to make a rotary tube with an opening and closing lid which receives the laminated tube solder revolve in a vertical direction while making the rotary tube rotate on its own axis in a horizontally tilted state, thereby solving the problems mentioned above and further improving a stirring efficiency.
Then, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stirring machine for a laminated tube solder comprising:
a rotation driving shaft horizontally supported to a stand, the rotation driving shaft being rotated by a drive motor fixed to the stand;
a pair of circular supporting plates which is fixed to portions near both end portions of the rotation driving shaft in an axial direction in parallel; and
a plurality of rotary tubes with opening and closing lids which are supported between the pair of circular supporting plates in such a manner as to symmetrically surround the rotation driving shaft,
in which the rotary tubes with the opening and closing lids respectively rotate around their own axes via a desired driving mechanism.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, in accordance with a further particular structure, there is provided a stirring machine for a laminated tube solder comprising:
a stand;
a rotation driving shaft which is horizontally supported to the stand;
a drive motor which is fixed to the stand;
pulleys which are fixed to a rotary shaft of the drive motor and an end portion of the rotation driving shaft protruding out from the stand respectively;
a belt wound between these pulleys;
a pair of circular supporting plates which are fixed to portions near both end portions of the rotation driving shaft in an axial direction in parallel;
a plurality of rotary tubes with opening and closing lids which are supported between the pair of circular supporting plates in such a manner as to symmetrically surround the rotation driving shaft, and have shaft portions in end portions in the side of the pulleys respectively protruded out from the circular supporting plate;
pulleys which are fixed to the shaft portions of the rotary tubes with the opening and closing lids protruding out from the circular supporting plate;
a belt which is wound between the pulleys;
pulleys which are fixed to the shaft portion of one rotary tube with the opening and closing lid among a plurality of rotary tubes with the opening and closing lids and to a portion of the rotation driving shaft in the inner side of the stand respectively; and
a belt which is wound between the pulleys.